


7 Years

by nanadewdrops



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanadewdrops/pseuds/nanadewdrops
Summary: Set after the completion of Season 3 of Code Blue. Shiraishi just broke the biggest news in the history of the Lifesaving department and everyone want to know how it came to be.
Relationships: Aizawa Kousaku/Shiraishi Megumi
Kudos: 16





	7 Years

“Marriage???!!!” that one word can be heard through the entire staff space as Hiyama and Saejima glared at the undisturbed Shiraishi.

“Administer 70cc of RCC to Saitama-san and Midzolam to Aoyama-san with the rib rupture.” said Shiraishi to Yukimura who was very glad that she was dismissed from the area. The staff leader was about to get up and do her rounds but there was no way that she will be let off that easily.

“Not so fast Shiraishi.” said Hiyama as she stepped in front of Shiraishi.

“What do you mean by marriage?” asked Saejima who was closing in to the two.

“You know marriage as in two people getting married. Like what you and Fujikawa did. That’s what I meant by marriage.” answered Shiraishi in her monotone as usual but there was a slight smile that was threatening to show.

Hiyama huffed at the answer. “Don’t give me that. You know what we meant. What we wanted to know is when, how and most importantly, why?”

“Hmm… yesterday, by giving me a ring and what do you mean by why?”

“Just tell us everything that happened will you?”

* * *

I _t wasn’t every day that the two have dinner together. Well actually it is unheard off. There was never a time where Shiraishi and Aizawa would actually go for a meal with only the two of them. usually Hiyama with be there and usually it would be at Tsuneo’s bar._

_Hiyama was on the graveyard shift and she herself was surprised to see Aizawa was actually waiting for her when she got out of the locker room._

_“What’s the matter Aizawa?” seeing that he too was out of his scrubs, she dropped the normal formality that she uses with him._

_“Come to dinner with me.” was all that he said and though she was surprised, she didn’t object. She tailed after his car to a fancy restaurant that was only a few minute drive from the hospital. Again, she’s confused._

_But dinner went by and the only thing that the two talked about was about the interns, the EMS and also their patients. Nothing was out of the norm this time around. They were about done with their meal and Shiraishi finally asked._

_“What it is that you really wanted to talk about Aizawa?” thought it was subtle but she noticed that he froze for a second before he regained his usual cool demeanour. He said nothing as he reached for his pockets and took out a box and placed it onto the table. Right in front of Shiraishi._

_The female doctor eyed the velvet box with millions of questions in her head. Still the male doctor said nothing other than motioning for her to take the box and open it._

_Silently, she did._

_Surprises came in a package that night. Inside stood a small ring. White gold, bare of any excessive glitters but the one diamond as the centre piece. It was simple. It was unpretentious and it was so much like Aizawa. Looks ordinary but with a huge statement. She love it._

_It took her a while to take it in but she needs a clarification at the very least._

_“For me?” a nod._

_“Why?” her pupils met his for the first time of the night. Slowly the left side of his lips tugged upwards, forming his occasional grin._

_“Because… you’re interesting.” this time she was the one that froze. That line. There was no way she could ever forget that one line. He said that to her in the elevator on the first day he got back to the EMS. She was left confused for days thanks to that one line._

_But this time around, looking straight to his eyes, she was not as confused as she was the last time. This time, the message that came with that line was loud and clear._

_Shiraishi Megumi is an honour student and that means she rarely played around during her college days but there were times where she actually dated a few guys and there were a few that she totally fell head over heels for. So she knows how to detect that sort of feelings by looking into that person’s eyes._

_Last time he said those words just to tease her. But this time, he was serious._

_“Take my last name Megumi.”_

The ring fits perfectly on her.

* * *

“Are you serious?” Saejima just could not believe her ears. Not only because it shows the different side of the ever so serious Aizawa Kousaku but that lacklustre proposal is another wonder.

“And you actually said yes?” Hiyama who was still in disbelief asked to which she received a nod.

“But that proposal- if you can even call that as a proposal is so…” before Hiyama could even finish, the hotline rang and that conversation has to wait for another time.

_“An old building broke down in the small province of Saitama, injured approximately 13 people and still counting, requesting for Doctor Heli.”_

* * *

Now that the day was finally over, Hiyama and Shiraishi was in the locker room, getting ready to leave and after pushing it down for the whole day, Hiyama took no pause before bringing the matter up again. “We’ll get Saejima and stop down at Mary Jane.” Shiraishi said nothing knowing well that ‘no’ is not going to cut it this time.

* * *

Fujikawa was on night shift this time around and after saying goodbye to Haruka who was dragged off by Hiyama, he was left all alone with Aizawa. He had already heard the matter from Haruka and he was so close to dig for the whole story from Aizawa right then despite the chaos they had on hand. Luckily Haruka managed to stop him but this time he is going to get the truth out of the guy one way or another.

“Oi, Haitani-sensei, Yokomine-sensei, do the rounds.” sending off the interns. Check.

“What is it?” Aizawa asked. Apparently he already knew he was coming.

“I heard the news.”

“So?”

“Did you really asked Shiraishi to marry you?”

“I thought you already heard the news?” Fujikawa huffed. This stoic co-worker of his is definitely going to be the cause of his blood pressure going up.

“Are you really serious? What about Toronto? You’re not going then?” Aizawa finally getting his attention of the clipboard in his hand turned towards Fujikawa, his hands crossed as usual.

“I’m still going.”

“But then Shiraishi-”

“Will be just fine with me doing my residency.”

“Wait, you’re not thinking of dragging Shiraishi along with you to Toronto are you?” he asked accusingly. Even if the interns have grown since the very first months they had been here, the EMS still needs their staff leader. Even though Fujikawa is pretty sure that he can manage just fine but Shiraishi’s shoes is a huge one to be filled.

Aizawa looked at Fujikawa as if asking if he was serious.

“Are you and idiot? I will never ask her to sacrifice her future for my sake.” Aizawa answered. Fujikawa out of all people should know how much Shiraishi Megumi treasured her work at Shohoku’s EMS. It’s her life and her everything. Aizawa Kousaku, would never ask her to give up on that.

“But residency means you’ll be there for 7 years. Why not just wait?” Fujikawa asked again. But this time Aizawa didn’t answer.

“Isn’t it because of Shinkai-sensei?” two heads turned to where Natori was standing. They never realised he was there the whole time.

“Shinkai? Wait, so you’re afraid that when you are away he’ll snatch Shiraishi off her feet?” again, Aizawa kept his mouth shut.

“Ehhh… I never knew that you taught of me that way. Don’t worry Aizawa, I’ll be sure to take good care of Shiraishi-sensei when you’re away.” another figure from Neurosurgery who have been making frequent visits to the Lifesaving a lot these days spoke up and made heads turn to his direction.

Fujikawa Kazuo, having spent more than 9 years working with Aizawa Kousaku thought he had seen all of the facial expressions that the guy could express. Let’s be honest, there’s only a few emotions that he allow people to see. But seeing Aizawa actually glaring at Shinkai with the intent of actually stabbing the neurosurgeon with a scalpel is evident.

Aizawa Kousaku was actually pissed. Which explains the situation with Shiraishi a lot more than Aizawa could ever offer. He loved her.

The ever so cold and distant Aizawa Kousaku actually has affection for someone other than his grandmother.

* * *

“So what did your parents said about it?” Saejima asked.

“Happy. And unsurprised. Apparently he talked to them before he asked me.” Shiraishi answered with a smile. When he met up with her parents, who knows and the fact that her parents kept quiet about it all this time. they must have really liked Aizawa for her father to gush on how admirable Aizawa is.

“That was some confidence he has to ask for your parent’s permission first. As if he was absolutely sure that you would say yes.”

“Of course she would say yes. He’s dreamy, cool, good-looking. It’s a privilege for Ugly to get that kind of offer in the first place.” Mary Jane interrupted.

“Tsuneo! You said ugly again.” being the only one that is allowed to call her that, Shiraishi knew that it her own way, Mary Jane was actually congratulating her.

“The drinks are on the house tonight!” Saejima and Hiyama cheered while Shiraishi just chuckled. Looking at the ring on her left finger where it rested so perfectly.

Aizawa warned her that she would have to wait until his residency to end before they can officiate the wedding for good.

They both have waited over 9 years. What would another 7 years would do?

* * *

He didn’t know whether it was the sun or the scent of freshly brewed coffee that woke him up but he was grateful for the presence of the hot beverage. He had to deal with 2 patients in the ICU last night that had a sudden change. 2 operations back to back worn him out for good.

Walking out of the on-call room, he saw Shiraishi at her desk flashing him a smile. “Good morning.” Aizawa nodded in response as he took a seat at the couch.

“Where’s Hiyama?”

“Natori-sensei and Hiyama-sensei are on heli duty today so they are already at the staff area.” said Shiraishi as she sat down next to Aizawa.

“Tired?” he nodded.

“Patients?” he nodded again.

“And Fujikawa-sensei?” again, a nod. Shiraishi chuckled.

“Shiraishi.”

“Hm?”

“It’s gonna be 7 years. The Toronto residency.”

“I am well aware of that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Aizawa-sensei.” the tone that she used forced him to look away from the cup of hot coffee and onto her.

“You went to see my parents behind my back. Gave me a ring. And let the news spread throughout through the entire Lifesaving department and now you are asking me whether I’m sure?” slowly the frown that she wore melted down into a smile.

“Even if the residency would take up 10 years, I’d still say yes and I would still be sure of it.” said Shiraishi as she maintained the eye contact between them and reached out for Aizawa’s hands.

“Why?” he just had to ask.

“Because… it’s you.” her answer was everything that took to assure him of his decisions and it was the one that pushed out all of the doubts and reasons that he had in his head as he reached for Shiraishi’s cheeks and pressed a kiss on her unsuspecting lips.

Shiraishi was surprised at first. Who wouldn’t. But she didn’t push him away. She kissed him back.

“You said it yourself, I’m interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to create an acc here so I'm posting all of my works that I have posted on Fanfiction.nett here. It will be a massive spam uploads though lol


End file.
